Your Love Is A Song
by StumblingAlong
Summary: OutlawQueen. A collection of one-shots about Robin and Regina, with inspiration taken from whatever songs strike up my muse. Chapter 2: "Good For You" by Selena Gomez.
1. Jealous

( **A/N: Hello! So, a lot of my ideas, whether it be from the message, one lyric, or even just if I heard it at a particular time come from music. My two multichapter fics both have titles that come from songs and had some inspiration from those songs as I wrote them. Because this happens pretty frequently, I just decided to make this series of oneshots that will be based on or take some inspiration, great or small, from songs and music. They'll vary in ratings, can be AU or regular/canon divergence, include other minor characters or not, but they will ALWAYS be OutlawQueen and they will always be inspired by music, so hopefully y'all will like any future ones I put up. )**

* * *

 **Song Inspiration: "Jealous" by Nick Jonas (cover by Ali Brustofski)**

 **Set: Missing Year**

 **Plot: Regina sees Robin and another woman and gets stark-raving jealous.**

 **Rating: T (With maybe a pinch of M)**

 **Dedication: For the Hook to my Hood. ILY, girl!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Once Upon A Time', nor the song 'Jealous'. This is written purely for fun.**

* * *

Rage is an affliction more than a feeling.

At least it always had been for Regina.

She could feel her pulse quicken, her heart pound against the confines of her chest like a rabid animal trying desperately to escape it's cage. A thin layer of sweat would develop on her forehead, as if the anger burning in her mind was enough to heat her outer appearance. She could sense the apples of her cheeks redden to match her painted lips. Her jaw would clench to the point of pain, the same sensation would occur when her hands curled into white knuckled fists, nails sinking into the delicate skin of her palms. Any hairs covering her body would stand up straight, as if they were soldiers ready to engage in an epic war.

The targets of her rage had always been related, in some way, to Snow White. The princess' oaf of a husband or annoyance of a daughter, Regina's own black knights when they failed to capture Snow decades ago, pawns like Sidney or Graham for stepping out of line, ruining her chances of enacting revenge on her long-time nemisis, and the occasional peasant who ( _wrongly_ ) thought remaining silent on a hiding Snow's location was bravery as opposed to stupidity.

But, as she stood in one of the vast hallways of the castle in the Enchanted Forest, where Regina and other inhabitants of Storybrooke were cursed to nearly six months prior, the object of her fury was not related to her step-daughter.

No, this was the fault of another pest. Damn that thief for constantly stealing her attention.

Robin Hood was leaned up against a wall, inches, _not even feet like a decent human being_ , away from Red Riding Hood. Chatting, laughing, touching one another, the Queen watched the wolf reach out and place her palm flat against the outlaw's chest, while she released a giggle. One that Regina thought would surely cause her ears to bleed.

The paw dropped and Regina felt her shoulders sag, involuntarily. Until the thief, that wretched man that smelled of forest and who had invaded her home, her missions, her thoughts, her dreams, used his nimble, archer fingers to push a piece of fallen brunette hair back under the former waitress' red cloak.

If rage could cause a person to explode, Regina Mills' remains would have been scattered all around the corridor at that very moment.

Charging towards the pair, so snuggly ensconced in their conversation that they didn't notice the Queen's presence until she spoke, Regina had thought about incenerating both of them, having one of the Dwarves sweep up the ashes, and just be done with the rage once and for all.

"I didn't realize we were allowing pets in the palace," Regina commented, tone miraculously considering she could feel every vein beneath her skin pulsating.

Red rolled her eyes, lolling her head to the side, her glare settled on Regina, "Well, we obviously allow bitches."

Regina wanted to strangle her with that red hood she wore. Her voice rose with every word as she hissed, "Have some respect! I am your Queen-"

"Queen, Mayor, what's the next title you'll trick people into giving you, huh?"

"Trick?!" Regina roared, her throat a blaze with all the words that she was choking back. For this mutt to insinuate that Regina had chosen to become Queen of this blasted land all those years ago, as if she lobbied for the position as opposed to being forced into a loveless marriage, it took all her strength not to rip out her heart and feed it to her like Puppy Chow.

Robin, who had remained unbearly silent during the interaction, finally cleared his throat, tearing Regina's attention away from his corridor hussy, "Ladies, there is no reason why we cannot cohabitate peacefully. We have enough to agonize over thanks to this green witch-"

"Yes, her sister!" Red bellowed, finger pointing towards the Queen, "Because, apparently, one psycho sorceress in a family isn't enough."

Regina's lips manipulated into a bitter smirk, "Dear, you must not have met my mother during her time in Storybrooke."

"The mother who kidnapped Archie and killed Snow's friend? Which you aided her in, in case you forgot."

"Oh, yes, your saintly Snow White who tricked me into killing my own mother. And I'm sorry, wolf, do you mean to tell me that you have never taken a life?"

"Regina.." Robin had began, Regina noticing from the corner of her eye that he was rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous energy flooding from his body language.

Ruby narrowed her dark eyes, nostrils flaring, "You destroyed the lives of an entire kingdom!"

"And I don't regret a damn minute of it because it led me to my son!" Regina snarled, her heart hammering against her chest, visions of Henry being the only restraint keeping her from eviscerating Granny's heir.

"And where is he now, Regina? Sure as hell not with you. You don't know what love is and you never will," Ruby sneered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, an arrogant smile creeping across her lips.

Regina saw red.

No, not the pathetic, insolant, flusy of a creature in front of her- the color _red_. It had blinded her vision, washed over her nerves, invaded her lungs, punctured the darkened organ others called a heart- it was all consumed by red.

Red truly was the color of rage.

Regina thrusted her arm out, with such a force she surely thought she would dislocate her shoulder, but it didn't matter. All that had been important was ridding herself of red, color, feeling, and _person_.

Ruby was tossed high and flung across the corridor, her head colliding against the castle's stone wall with a harsh thud that brought a smile to Regina's face.

The Queen's fingers shook as they curled into a tight fist, the effects of the simple gesture showing immediately when Red began to claw at her throat, gasp after gasp creaking out of her mouth.

"Regina, enough!" Robin growled, then grabbed Her Majesty's wrist, pushing it down and forcing her magical hold on Ruby to be alleviated, the wolf crashing to the ground, scrambling for air.

Then he, that self-righteous, infuriating forest floor crawler, with eyes blue enough for Regina to drown in them, had the nerve, the gall, and walked over to where the mutt was coughing and sputtering dramatically.

He placed a hand on her back, the other grasping her elbow as he assisted her to her feet, murmuring nauseating sentiments of _"Are you alright?"_ and _"Is there anything I can get you?"_

"Get. Out."

Regina, herself, hadn't even been sure that she had actually muttered the words. Her voice was barely audible, an eery, intense whisper, a product of the emotions, that damn rage, swelling within her to a breaking point.

Robin's head snapped up to meet her eyes, his own softened as he removed a hand from Ruby's elbow. _How nice of the thief to keep his PDA to himself for once_. "Regina-"

"GET OUT OF THIS DAMN CASTLE!" Regina roared, vocals chords straining against the volume and ferocity of her scream.

"This is Snow and Charming's castle. Face it, Regina, you have _nothing_ ," Ruby, scratchy voice and skin just beginning to color again, managed to taunt.

 _You. Will. Not. Cry_ , Regina told herself as she felt the familar sting against her pupils, moisture collecting as Red's words hit her as rough as the wolf had, moments ago, hit the wall.

She couldn't stop herself from allowing her eyes drift to Robin, but his head had gone in Ruby's direction, already.

Like any dignified Queen, she sucked in a subtle breath, then proceded to glide past the pair, stopping, briefly, when Robin - when _the outlaw_ \- called her name.

"It's Your Majesty," She corrected, adding as much bite to her speech as she could as her vision was flooded by tears, keeping her back to him. "And if you call me anything different, I will pierce your tongue with those sticks of yours. Understood?"

She refused to wait for a response, knew that she had to evacuate the space before her body could inadvertanly release a tear. _Gods knew that the thief would probably want to attend to his girlfriend, anyway._

So Regina marched off, heels slapping the floor, eyes trained in front of her, desperately trying to ignore the torturous tightening in her chest and the violent churning of her stomach that threatened to release all of it's contents from breakfast that day and the heavy weight her tongue had suddenly felt pressured down by and, by Gods, especially the droplet of salt-slicked water that cascaded down her cheek before she could even reach her chambers.

Rage was an affliction more than an emotion.

But emotion was more deadly than any affliction that could plague Regina.

* * *

She hadn't understood what had prompted her inexplicable rage towards Robin - _**No!** The thief_ , she berates herself - and his tryst with the flea-ridden tramp in the hallway. They were not a couple, they were nothing. She had made that explicitly clear to him, on more than one occasion, whether his gaze had lingered too long when they played with his son, or when he would become too defensive of her, concerned for her safety during round table meetings.

Other than not wanting to see two, dirty hoodlums fornicating in the corridors of her castle, she had no right to the immense rage that had boiled within her at the sight.

But rights be damned because she _had_ been filled with rage and it still thrummed through her as she stewed in her chambers, growling outloud every few minutes and summoning a fireball, unfinding a trinket that could burn nicely afterward, every time a tear squeaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Despite her previous words to him, that damned outlaw with beautifully built, muscular arms and whose mere voice had the ability to soothe her in numerous situations, she had thought he still had feelings for her. That they had an unspoken agreement that, whatever the _thing_ was that was between them, it remained intact, just not acted upon.

Perhaps it had just been her.

Perhaps he had never had feelings for in the first place. Maybe he had just found her physicaly attractive and had wanted to bed her, that's all? It certainly wouldn't have been the first time. The wolf _had_ said Regina wasn't loveable...

No. The whole thing was absurd. She refused to give merit to the words of a mutt, nor did she believe that the moments - _time, **not** moments, not something to be treasured, Regina!_ \- she had spent with the archer had been in the vain of getting into her knickers. Not when she could remember how he smiled at her, listened to her, in rare opportunities, touch her, not with force or expected passion, but with gentleness and delicacy.

The way he had touched Red in the hallway.

She was about to conjure another fireball, even without an intended target for her physical manifestation of anger, when there was a furious rapping at her bedroom's entrance.

Snow White, no doubt, Regina had predicted in her head, cursing the princess and her endless , abhorrent child rearing questions. _"Regina, how often does a newborn sleep throughout the night? Should I breastfeed or use milk in place of formula? When Henry was a baby, was there a specific way you held him to keep his head from misshapening?"_

"I do not wish to be disturbed," She bellowed, hoped that with enough intensity behind her voice, Snow would seek her answers elsewhere.

Instead, her door flew open and in walked none other than the thief.

"How in the hell did you gain access to my room?" Regina demanded, incensed.

"I'm a thief, _Your Majesty_ ," He spewed the moniker with vile repulsion and that's when she noticed the rigidness of his body, his blue eyes clouded by a darkened hued, and his fists clenched at his sides. "I'm quite skilled at getting in where I don't belong."

"And aren't wanted," Regina reminded, hatefully, turning her back to him so she could swallow the lump growing in her throat without the cast of his stare - or, glare, actually - on her. "Leave."

"No."

How'd dare he?!

Regina whirled around, hands finding purchase on her hips as her jaw clenched, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _Your Majesty_."

Her eyebrows perched and she slunk forward with two steps, positioning herself precariously, meancingly close to him, "Tread very carefully, thief. I believe you saw what I did to your mistress earlier, no? Speaking of, didn't anyone ever teach you that beastiality is a crime?"

He laughed. A bitter chuckle that reverberated through his throat as he kept his eyes trained on hers, "And you know about my supposed relations with Red, how?"

Regina scoffed, _he clearly mistook her for an imbecile_ , which she, most definently, was not, "Please, you couldn't have gotten closer today if you had tried," she shook off the wash of disgust that took over her, and snapped, "Your incessant touching wasn't quite subtle enough, dear. I hope she doesn't shed-"

But her insult had been callously interrupted as Robin had quickly used one hand to bind her wrists together, in his palm, in front of her, then spun her around and yanked her flush up against him.

"This all-telling 'touching', _Your Majesty,_ " Robin hissed, his lips a hair shy from the shell of her ear, his warm breath and gravel voice sending an unintended shiver racing down her spine as he pulled her impossibly closer, "Was it like this?"

Regina was rendered speechless. She couldn't think, much less speak in response to him, to his body molded arounded hers, his mouth just inches from her own, him distractingly, teasingly rubbing circles into the top of one of the two hands he was gripping at her abdomen.

"Was it like this?" He murmured once again, using his free hand to trace up the bare skin of her arm, slowly. Then, as he reached her shoulder, his fingers dipped, trailing across her collarbone at the same sluggish pace, his trimmed nails gently skimming her skin. She fought to withhold a moan, catching it in her throat as he whispered, "Or was it more akin to this, _Your Majesty_?"

She leaned back into his touch, her head resting back against his chest, feeling lightheaded from the sensations he was evoking from her. He lowered a single finger into her cleavage, but stopped where her corset had begun, dragging the digit back up her chest.

Her moan could no longer be restrained and when the sound escaped her, his hips bucked forward, an innate hardness straining against her ass, the feeling of which forced her to bite down on her lower lip to keep some semblance of self control.

He groaned, his mouth reaching, covering the small space that had separated it and her ear as he said, "Did I touch Red like this in the hallway, _Your Majesty_?", then he sunk his teeth down into her lobe in a quick nip, surprising her enough to gasp.

His hand stopped their ministrations across her chest, flittering back down her arm, until he reached the side of her waist and he drug his hand, palm against the gown she donned, down her waist, curving over her hip, to her thigh, the path leaving scorch marks on Regina's skin, even through the layered material of her dress.

His hand was dangerously close to her rear and Regina rounded her hips, in some seduction-induced hope that the action would move it there.

Instead, Robin chuckled darkly in her ear, "You maddening, impulsive, gorgeous woman, how could you _possibly_ think I could ever even want to touch another like this, Regina?"

Her name. That's what did it.

She broke free from his embrace, swiveling around on her heel, grabbing at the collar of his tunic, then she pulled and tugged until his lips crashed right onto hers.

Regina's mouth opened immediately under the coverage of his, accepting his tongue into her moist cavern, allowing her teeth to scrape over the intruder once, twice, three times before he cocked his head more to the side, allowing her further access past the entrance of his lips.

As the liplock continued, a passionate concoction of heat, spit, and tongue, Regina's hands snaked from his clothes up to his hair and she yanked on the short length, grinning against his kiss as Robin moaned wantonly from the action. His hands, meanwhile, had finally captured her derrière, squeezing as he brought her closer, nearly lifting her off the ground.

However his touch left her behind nearly as soon as it had reached it, his hands, instead, cupping her face as he took a step back, breaking the kiss.

Regina was breathing heavily and wasn't particularly demure about it, smirking, in fact, when she saw the ring of red that had been transferred over to Robin's mouth from her lipstick, decorating the stubble that surrounded his lips. But she was impatient and aroused and _wanted_ him so she went to close the godforsaken inch or so he had put between them.

He kept her at arms length, staring down at her, her face in his hands, eyes darting back and forth with an unreadable expression on.

"What?" Regina finally huffed, determining whether to distangle herself from his touch altogether.

"How," He bent down and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "can", a kiss to her left cheek, "the", right cheek, "most", cupid's bow, "brilliant", a peck to the lips, "powerful", chin, "sexy", left jawbone, "caring", right jawbone, "infuriating", a chortle against the kiss placed to her forehead, "woman I've ever met," he dipped his head to her neck, dropping a series of smooches, "be _jealous_?"

"I was **_not_** jealous," Regina panted, having half the mind to push him away and tell him so, more forcefully, but he had discovered the point of her pulse fairly fast and the light suction he was applying, mixed with the jet of his soothing tongue, and that half of her mind (and her lower extremeties!) had won out.

Robin retracted his lips from her neck, not without one, last generous lick, but retract, nonetheless, and Regina thought she would scream in anguish until she was momentarily stunned by the gaze he had bestowed upon her.

"You, _Your Majesty_ ," And she rolled her eyes because, Gods, he was never going to let that go, "are so unfathomably loveable and it's quite disheartening that you let the words, the untrue, biased words, of another affect you so."

Regina's mouth parted slightly before she pursed her lips, "No one loves the Evil Queen, Robin."

He smiled, dimples etched into his skin as if someone painted them on ( _Why can't he just shut up and kiss her again?!_ Her body wanted to plead) and he shook his head, "No, but many people love Regina."

"Like who?" She guffawed, because not one name could come to mind.

"Your son," She nearly choked at his mention of Henry, her eyes immediately flooding with tears, his thumb reaching up and flicking a drop of her cheeks, "My son..."

A juxtaposition to the unbearable ache that Henry brought about, the mention of Roland of Locksley brought an unweighted grin to her face, visions of the judgementless, enthusiastic child whom had clung to her since she saved him, those six months ago, from one of her wicked sister's flying monkeys. He had been her one light throughout the darkness that was her life without her son.

His father hadn't hurt, either.

"And me," He whispered, so softly that Regina had been sure she had mistaken him, but then he smirked, ducking his head so that his forehead rested against her, "Which I made perfectly clear for Ruby to know after you stormed off."

She wanted to laugh, wanted to giggle at the silly, unexpected man who had somehow taken her petulant outburst over another woman and made it, effortlessly, so that she felt like the only one in the entire world. But all she managed to mumble was a "How?"

Robin's brow furrowed and she continued, trying to hide her face to avoid his eye contact, but he had reeled back and now held her chin, keeping her gaze on him, "All we have done the past six months is bicker and argue and I pushed you away, told you that this would never happen.. How can you possibly love me?"

"Milady, what you saw as bickering, I saw as the most excited and exhilerated and, dammit, _alive_ , that I have ever felt. Where you saw arguing, I saw explosions of color, impressing me, challenging me, arousing me," He took the opportunity to playfully grind his hips against hers and she moaned in delight, "Regina, when you told me that we would never be together, it made me more determined, not to win your heart, but to show you your own. To remind you how important you are, how wanted you are, how _loved_ you are."

"You could throw me through that door right now and say to never touch you again and I would abide, but I would never halt in my efforts to make you see that you are worth so much more than you can possibly imagine."

She couldn't take it anymore. His passion, _his love_ , for her was too much and she reached up, connecting their lips once again, releasing a sob, of left over, misplaced jealousy towards Ruby, of sadness and grief for her absent son, of glee and gratitude for the unexpected light that was Roland, and, especially, of happiness and love for the man whose lips were hungerily matching her own.

* * *

Later, as they laid in bed, draped in silk sheets, covered in a film of sweat, and tangled around one another's limbs, with Robin twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger and her tracing the outline of his lion tattoo (that she hadn't seen until they had divested each other of their clothes that night) on his foreman with hers, Regina realized:

Rage is more of an affliction than a feeling.

But the feeling of love can be the cure to anything that ailed you.


	2. Good For You

**Song Inspiration: "Good For You" by Selena Gomez (I am OBSESSED!)**

 **Set: In a domestic OQ future.**

 **Plot: Regina remembers how much Robin liked how she dressed in the Enchanted Forest, so Her Majesty recreates it. ;)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Dedication: Thank you to my pal Taylor (AsYouAre, here on FF - she is INCREDIBLY talented!) who was awesome enough to read over this and stop me from throwing my computer out the window. LOL.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show 'Once Upon A Time', it's characters, or the song 'Good For You'. They belong to their respective creators/writers. This is written purely for fun.**

* * *

Regina loves the way Robin looks at her.

She loves how he bites his lower lip whenever she bends over while wearing her jeans, loves the sigh, the one that borders the line of a moan, that escapes his mouth when she wears one of her fitted dresses, and she, especially, loves how he gazes at her in the morning, even with her hair tangled, the sleep not yet wiped from her eyes, and her body wrapped in a mixture of her silk pajams and the bed linens, like she is the sexiest, most beautiful woman in all the realms.

Regina isn't naive enough, nor is she _that_ self-conscious, not to know that she is attractive, that she always has been. It was a facet of herself that she always employed, especially as the Evil Queen, whenever the situation called for it. She may not have been "the fairest of them all", but, luckily for the Regina of the past, she hadn't needed to be - fair seemed to pale in comparison to the curves of her body, the fullness of her lips, and the darkness of her eyes.

She'll readily admit that the style in the Enchanted Forest, tight corsets and tighter gowns, her long hair either trickling down to her tailbone or elegantly collected up, highlighting her painted face, and jewels, of all different gems and metals decorating her skin, aided her naturally appealing appearance.

She misses it, sometimes.

And she _definitely_ misses how Robin looked at her, then.

Regina can't help but grin, giddy from the mere memory of the year Storybrooke citizens were sent back to their homeland, where she first met Robin. She remembers their bickering, the tension choking the air around them whenever they were in the same. She remembers the two of them speaking and acting civily when they'd spend time with Roland, like playing hide-and-seek in the castle and filling the halls with laughter.

But, oh yes, she mainly recalls the looks - or, more telling, the lack there of.

Robin was a gentleman, as he always is, during the "Missing Year". And it was nice to finally come into contact with a man who didn't look at her as a posession, it was lovely after decades of knowing nothing on the contrary, to have a man in her presence that didn't see her as an object to be coveted, but as a respected equal to contend with.

It was nice, it was lovely, and it was frustrating as Hell.

After years of having men burn down villages just to sample her beauty, to encounter someone, especially a common outlaw, who appeared to have no interest, it had begun to wear on Regina's vanity. Though, she had soon found it wasn't about her, no. She'd notice how Robin's breath would hitch when she would march into the room, how he'd swallow harder if she accidentally brushed up against him, or how he'd pinch his eyes shut in a futile attempt to keep his stare away from her mouth on the few times she'd smile during those 12 months.

She had discovered his weakness: Her. So, in true Regina fashion, she had begun to toy with the thief. She'd purposefully don a dress that dipped low in the front and smirked as she'd observe Robin flit his eyes in any direction that wouldn't lead to her ample amount of available cleavage. On their expeditions into the woods, she'd walk in front of him and inwardly giggle at the barely audible groan she'd detect when she swayed her hips with more of a flourish than normally. Once, she had slowly unraveled her meticulous updo, her ebony tresses falling, one strand after the other, during an afternoon they were playing with Roland and the stubborn outlaw had just adjusted his focus to his son, while his fingers twitched in his lap.

They had not been a couple at the time, she knew he thought he had no right to react to her the way he wanted to, the way his body wanted him to, the way Regina had quickly realized she wanted him to.

But they _are_ a couple now.

Regina smiles as she hears the front door close downstairs, hears Robin calling for her, probably wondering why she had called him, not ten minutes ago, asking him to come home immediately. Her lips curl upwards even further, excitement spreading throughout her as she raises her voice and says, "In the bedroom, dear."

She can hear every one of the stairs he climbs - two at a time, she notes appreciately - and she glances at herself one last time in the mirror, just before his voice erupts into the room. "My love?"

 _Time for the fun._

She turns around in time for his eyes to settle on her and she feels her body heat as his stare wanders, rakes over her figure that is clad in a floor-length dress, cinched at her waist, a wide V-cut neckline exposing the tops of her breasts, pushed upwards by her combination corset and bustier; it is layered creation of red cloth and black leather.

"It's Your Majesty," She corrects in her most regal tone of voice, reminscient of the first time she ever spoke to him.

"Wh-what is going on?" Robin's words tumble off of his tongue, raising his hand to grab at the back of his neck, his eyes taking in her hair now, which is intricately pinned atop her head.

Regina sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, coated in a deep crimson lipstick, trying to suppress a smirk, as she slinks across the space seperating them, "Well, I have just been thinking about our time back in the Enchanted Forest, how much you admired how I dressed..."

Robin releases a ragged breath, the sound sending a shiver through Regina's body, adding to the moisture pooling between her thighs. "You know I _admire_ whatever you wear. You're stunning draped in anything."

She sticks her bottom lip out in a playful pout, her hands coasting over her collar, her breasts, down her torso, "So you don't like this?"

"I did not say that," He lifts his index finger, reminding, then closes the gap between them, reaching out and grasping her hips, tugging her flush up against his body. Regina stifles a moan as she feels his hardened member through the materials of her gown, physically biting the inside of her cheek to quiet herself as his fingers dance to her back, touching the strings that bound her in. His mouth is right at her ear, hot breath tickling her oversensitive skin, "But I'd like it better on the floor, milady."

Regina resists the urge to let him tear the damn thing off of her, to slam him against the door (which was still open, she notices), and fuck her plans - _and him_.

Instead, she grabs at the collar of his vest, spins them around, and she tosses his body onto their bed. He " _umphs_ " as his back collides with the mattress, but quickly perches himself back on his arms, his eyes returning to Regina, his gaze devouring.

She shuts the door (and locks it for good measure on the offchance Miss Swan and the pirate bring Henry and Roland home early!) with a flick of her wrist, then slowly, predatorily, approaches the bed.

"It's Your Majesty, thief," She reprimands, her voice low and seductive, has her exciting even herself, "And you are being very ungrateful. Here I went through all this trouble and, like the outlaw you are, you just want to uncover the easiest point of entry."

Regina reaches downward, dragging a manicured finger over the skin of his neck, over his Adam's apple, down to the minute amount of exposed chest his shirt allows. She tows the digit lower, her magic effectively ripping the shirt in half as it goes, until she is poofing away it's remenants and her mouth floods with saliva as she stares at his bare upperbody.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," He groans, his eyes drinking in her every movement," I will show you how much I appreciate this effort.."

But when Robin goes to thrust his arms out towards her, his fingers shaking as if he has an uncontrollable need to her hold her, his eyes widen, discovering he has been invisibly bound, his reach limited to his sides.

"Oh, indeed you will, thief," Regina revels in the way his eyes darken as she bites out her nickname for him, licks her lips afterward to torture him further, "But I think you need to be properly punished first."

"Please, Reg-" She shoots him a withering stare and he amends himself with haste, "Your Majesty, my Queen, I swear on my honor, I will rectify my lapse in gratitude if you release me."

"Are you in a place to making demands?" She leans forward, placing a quick, too chaste, kiss to his lips, giggling as she retracts and his mouth futilily attempts to chase her, "I didn't think so."

"Now," She begins, dipping her head, her mouth connecting with his skin, depositing kisses across his chest, down his abdomen, and back up again. She starts suckling at his neck, feeling him breathe her in as her hair, no doubt, is brushing his face. She trails the kisses over his jaw, up to his ear, nipping the lobe, then licking it after he hisses, "if you cooperate, perhaps you'll get to do what you dreamed of in our land."

"And what do you think that is, Your Majesty?"

"I know," Regina whispers, pulling herself off of his body, standing before him once again, "That it was to do what any thief wants to do - touch what didn't belong to him."

"To touch me here," Her hands reach up, releasing a few tendrils of hair to fall out of their place, dangling aside her temples. Then her fingers dance over her cheeks, one hand landing on her lips, her index and middle fingers hooking on the bottom lip, "And here," her tongue jets out, licking her own fingertips.

Robin bites his own lip, _hard_ from what Regina can tell. He's breathing in deeply through his nose, in and out and in, an equal pattern every time, as if he's forgotten how to do it naturally. Regina snickers, then quickly bends at the waist, dropping a kiss on that nose and he groans when she stands again.

"All those times you could've looked and you stopped yourself, didn't you?" She teases as her palms slide to her breasts, fingers slipping inside the slot of her cleavage, than emerging to cup underneath her bosoms, her thumbs swiping back and forth against her already pebbled nipples. "Tell me, thief, why did you deny yourself?"

"I have no bloody idea," He mumbles, his eyes glued to Regina's hands. She pinches her nipples through her clothes, tossing her head back at the sensation.

"Were you worthy of staring at your Queen? Are you now?"

"No," Robin answers immediately in a breathy tone, panting already, without her touching him whatsoever.

Regina smiles at the mere thought.

She ends the minstrations against her chest, hands roaming over her torso, the dress she dons skin tight around her waist, but flaring out at her hips. "But do you want to touch your Queen anyway, outlaw?"

"Gods, yes," He moans as he watches her continue to explore herself over her clothes.

"I never would have assumed," She jests, removing her hands from herself and, instead, petting against the front of Robin's pants, his erection unbearly hard against his jeans. The moment she comes into contact with him, he shudders, pinching his eyes shut as he breathes her name.

Regina removes her touch and he groans, his eyes snapping open to glare at her, pupils darkened and she offers a small shrug, "You've been told multiple times how to address me..."

"Your Majesty," He grunts, petulantly.

Regina smirks, grabbing two fistfuls of Robin's hair, tipping his head back as she hovers above him, "I only like hearing that moniker when it comes from your mouth." After she whispers this secret, she crashes her lips against his, taking him in a forceful kiss.

Robin, without the use of his hands, employs his lips well, tilting his head slightly so his tongue could dive into her mouth, tangling with her own. He licks at the roof of her mouth, making her whimper, then pulls his tongue back, running it across her bottom lip before nipping against it's trail. She murmurs his name against his lips, relishing in the liplock and he frees himself from the embrace, smirking at her, "I thought I was your 'thief'."

She shakes her head, trying to hide her amusement. _Insolent, cocky bastard._ A new flood of warmth washes over her and she can feel her thong (the one, modern piece of clothing she chose to wear) slipping against her.

Regina turns around, connecting her posterior to his erection, grinding down against him as he groans, as if physically pained, and she giggles again. "What about here, thief?" She emphasizes the nickname, continuing to bounce atop him, "You were awfully fond of _saving_ this ass, did you want to touch this as well?"

"I wanted to caress and lick and grab every glorious inch of it."

Well, then.

She, suddenly, faces him and hits her palms against his chest, making him lie flat against the mattress as she lifts the skirt of her gown and climbs on top his lap, straddling him.

His hips buck upwards immediately, no doubt trying to find some relief within the confines of his denim prison. Regina groans at the friction, her underwear directly against his clothed, hardened member, creating a delicious friction against her sex's slickened folds.

Her fingernails dig into the bare skin of Robin's arms, hardly leaving a mark on the muscular apendages until she grips harder as his hips begin to rotate against her own.

Oh, she wants to tease him more, wants to have him begging to get her out of this dress, but pressure is building in her belly, the seam of his jeans rubbing against her clitoris every time she meets his hips.

She scrapes her fingers, nails leaving behind angry, red lines, over his chest as she starts bucking against him faster.

 _Damn it all._

She flicks her wrists and Robin must know what this means because his hands instaneously find purchase on her waist, his grip steady as he lifts her off of him, pinning her beneath his body not a second later.

HIs hand wanders underneath her skirt, discovering her thong easily and by the grumble that topples out of his mouth and his forehead falling forward onto her shoulder, she knows he's found the material drenched in her arousal. "You will be the death of me."

"Sorry," She flimsily apologizes, arching her back, an attempt to get his hand to where she is throbbing and needy.

He lifts his head, his eyes meeting hers, a smile stretching across his lips, "I didn't say it wouldn't be a worthwhile demise."

Then he is yanking her thong off of her, ripping it at some juncture that she can't detect as he pulls the torn cloth out from under her dress and fling them somewhere beside him.

He thrusts two fingers inside of her, crooking them in a way that not only has him hitting his fingertips against that sensitive spot within her walls, but so that his palm is also colliding with her clit with every push.

"I thought you wanted this dress on the floor," She manages to croak and, oh God, it's the last coherent thing she'll be able to say if he maintains this pace.

"I told you I'd show you how much I appreciate Her Majesty's effort," Robin hisses, between heavy breaths as he adds a third finger inside her.

Regina cries out and finds she can't even meet his thrusts, just lies there as his hand pounds against her, into her. She shivers as she feels herself climbing higher, pawing at Robin's back as she stutters out a mess of words and he increases his pace in response, allows her to fall into the abiss of orgasm. She throws her head back, wailing at an abnormally loud volume, and Robin attaches his lips to her exposed neck, laving at it as she rides the waves of pleasure from his hand.

She settles, the clenching and tightening of her body slowly stopping, only slight shivers occurring as he removes his fingers, which he brings to his lips and licks, playfully, the way she had her own digits earlier.

She purrs, sated, but the sight before her is continuing to stroke her flames of arousal and she bites her lip after she murmurs, "Enjoying yourself?"

"I didn't want to get this sensational dress too _wet_ ," He replies with a grin as his hands revel over the blend of cloth and leather adorning her body. He forcefully tugs at the hem beginning at her chest, then the corset it covers, until he's exposing her nipple, his mouth latching on, sinking his teeth around it.

"Too late," She moans in response to his comment and sucks her hardened nub into his mouth in a reply of his own to her cheekiness.

Regina is frustrated as he sits up, pulling her up with him, fusing their lips together in a quick kiss, then telling her to lay on her stomach.

She follows the gentle instruction, pressing her belly and cheek against the mattress as he begins unleashing her dress. Robin places a kiss to her back or the material of her black, lace corset with every tie he undos, whispering words like " _gorgeous_ ", " _incredible_ ", " _stunning_ ", and Regina is squirming in her spot in no time.

"Enough of this," She growls, far too impatient and far too riled up to wait any longer, after he finishes releasing the last tie, she waves her hand, dress and corset magically leaving her body and piling into a mess on the floor nearby, leaving her naked and waiting.

Robin sighs with relief as he feels his jeans and boxer briefs have also disappeared, freeing his standing erection. Regina sits up, reaching for his hardness, but he takes a wrist in each hand, slamming her back against the bed again.

"Oh no," He warns, sprinkling kisses over her lips and jaw, "This is about _you_ , Your Majesty."

But she uses his distraction to her advantage, wrapping one of her legs around his own and pushing herself up, switching their positions, which has her straddling him once again.

Her sodden folds are rubbing at his cock and she watches Robin tip his head back, groaning at the vague contact.

"You should listen to your Queen," She advises, leaning down and kissing his chest, crawling downward until she is stopped by his fingers grasping at her hair, pleading her name.

"Please, I can't -" He sucks in a breath as her hand wraps around his cock, "I won't be able to last long if you do that, love."

She sighs, her warm breath making the hair that patches the lower half of his body arise as a result and she works her mouth back up to his own, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. His teeth playfully nip at her outreached tongue and then they dive into another deep, open-mouthed kiss as Regina slings a leg over each of his hips.

She lines her body up with Robin's and slams herself down onto his cock, taking him deep inside.

She's aroused enough that she doesn't need much time to adjust to his girth filling her up, so she starts to ride him, heaving herself up and pushing her hips against his, as he thrusts up harder each time.

She's never been more grateful that they don't need to use condoms as she savors the skin-on-skin contact, every ridge of him grazing every inch of her deliciously and when he sits up, so she is virtually in her lap, he hits deeper, hits that spot that has her nerves snapping and her blood racing.

They're barely kissing, just open mouths clashing together in a dance of lips, teeth, and tongue and she decides it's not enough, it's not close enough, so she frames his face with her hands, holding him steady for a proper kiss. She gasps into the kiss as he thrusts particularly hard into her, but he just brings his hands to her ass, keeping her firm against his body as she keeps his face firm against her own.

She deepens the kiss, tilting her head damn near sideways until she can reach new depths, the angle has him responding in kind, sucking her tongue into his mouth, licking it with his. Her hands travel down the expanse of his chest again and plugs at one of his nipples, has him groaning against her mouth and she smirks. He uses his teeth to pull at her bottom lip, while one of his hands (the other remaining with a tight grip on her derrière) comes round to tease her own stiffened peaks, twisting and tugging and pinching that is just shy of painful, has an electrifying effect on her, sending currents swimming through her body.

She realizes in all the touching and the kissing, her pace has slowed considerably. Robin is still flexing his hips, hitting the pleasure center within her, but it's not with the same speed it had been, not driving her crazy like it had been.

So she regains control of their rhythm, starts by winding her legs tighter around his torso, inching herself even closer. She grips his hair, has him moaning at the violent tug she gives the sandy locks, as she rears up, then back down.

Up and down, up and down, she is increasing her speed with every thrust of her hips and with him matching every single one, he is impaling her, beating at her front wall, and oh God, she is shaking, tightening and tightening, every inch of her being coiling with each kiss of their pelvises. She decides to go even faster, as much as her body and physics will allow, chasing that feeling of ecstasy building within her.

Regina is so preoccupied rutting her hips against Robin, faster, with more force, that she doesn't notice him reach between them. His thumb comes into contact with her clit and he starts strumming against it with earnest. It has her mewling and scratching the back of his neck.

 _Oh_ , she could've lasted longer, but not with that very welcome addition of pleasure. She is flung into heart-pounding orgasm, her entire body convulsing as Robin's body writhes against her, overtaken by his own burst of gratification as her walls constrict around him, in an endless milking of their mutual ecstasy.

Regina pants as she descends from her high, slumping into Robin's arms, her throat raw from screaming out. He kisses her hair, holding her even closer in their embrace, sweat sticking to their bodies as they stick to each other.

They sit there, curled up in one another, until Robin is flaccid enough to slip out and Regina moans in protest as he does so, but doesn't object as he pulls down the duvet and sheets of their bed, scooting them both upwards until his back is against the headboard and he can wrap the Egyptian cotton sheets, which smell like a muted mixture of pine and fresh sex, around them.

Regina snuggles into Robin's chest, suddenly exhausted and being lulled past her post-orgasm high by Robin's thumb circling her hip in a rhythmic motion.

"Well this was quite the surprise, Your Majesty," Robin chuckles, Regina feeling the reverberations in the chest her head is laying on.

"Alright, thief, it's back to 'milady' now," Regina rebutts and he laughs once more, craning his neck until he can kiss the top of her shoulder blade.

"My love," He corrects, pecking her lips, then settling himself back in his prior position, "Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy...this, but what in the world made you concoct this surprise?"

She hums pleasantly, then looks up to meet his eyes, "I was just reminiscing about the Enchanted Forest, how you looked at me, or, rather, _didn't_ look at me and, I'm not sure, I wanted to get dressed up for you again."

"You do realize, milady, the only reason I forced my eyes away from these tantalizing outfits of yours was because I didn't know whether _you'd_ want me to look or not."

"I know," She whispers, reaching up until she can capture his lips in a kiss that she ends far too soon, "That's one of the reasons I _wanted_ you to look."

"I did much more than that today," He teases, pressing his lips to hers once more, "But, Regina, you never have to 'dress up' for my benefit, you know. Every time I lay my eyes on you, no matter what you wear, or don't wear," He lifts the sheet, playfully, looking at her naked body and she giggles, batting him away. She runs a self-conscious hand up to her hair, which is no doubt a tussled, tangled mess by now, but he grabs her arm, dropping a kiss to her hand before he continues his thought, "I ask myself how in the hell I managed to be so lucky as to make the most magnificent, most beautiful woman, in all the realms, fall in love with me."

Regina feels tears sting her eyes, feels her heart beat faster as that amazing smile of his, dimples and all, manipulates on his lips as he watches her, the couple reacting to one another's stares.

She leans forward, her lips a mere inch from the his own and she murmurs, "By saying things like that."

Their lips engage in a slow, sensual kiss, exploring the cavities of one anothers' mouthes, Robin's fingers weaving into her hair, reeling her in even closer.

After a moment, they retract from the embrace, their breaths tangling together as Regina rests her forehead on his own. "I love being _Your_ Maesty," She breathes, clutching his arms to steady herself as he kisses her once more, softer, gentler.

"I love being _your_ thief," Robin whispers, caressing her scalp as his gaze darts between her eyes and her lips. He, then, grins, wider this time, teasingly as he kisses her cheek, a kiss, another, one more, until he reaches her ear and murmurs, "Shall I wear my tunic and bow sling next time?"


End file.
